beyondmemoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lexsuncion I'Qwee
Lexsuncion is the fourth child born to the current queen of Grey's Mark, Seita'Anna. Unlike the rest of his siblings, Lexsuncion looks human. Because of the obvious scandal that would have arose because of Lexsuncion, and his sister Kirianna's, existance, they were both banished from the kingdom. Lexsuncion found himself an orphan in the city of Klaime, working hard to get scraps from shadier individuals for most of his childhood. This trend continued until he was found by his eldest sibling, and older brother, Artis I'Qwee. Artis proposed that Lex return home as a member of the Royal Assassin's guild, but most importantly, as a family member. Since that time, Lexsuncion has loyaly served his family and guild as the self-proclaimed "Second Best" assassin in Vailya. Upon meeting Dinishi, and her brother Yosho, Lex become interested in the oddity surrounding the two. According to Lex's religious beleifs, he felt that Yosho Ki'Sing was the destined "Main Character" of "The Story", and follows him off and on, while maintaining a close eye on his youngest sister, Juhani. Appearance Lexsuncion is a handsome gentleman of average height. He has dark brown hair that reaches just shy of his shoulders, which is usually combed back and out of his face. He is clean shaven most of the time, but has been known to go "undercover" with a healthy beard. He is built lithe and springy, and seems to be just as comfortable upsidedown as he is standing. From a distance, you can tell that he is a man comfortable with acrobatic endevors. More often than not he wears a deep azure tunic with gold lining. His trousers are midnight black, with matching boots. His official gear when "working" consists of black clothing with blue trim. Over his left shoulder is a half cloak with violet trim. Woven into the garment are heavy iron rings, as well as two bands of golden embleshishment signifying status. The half-cloak is afixed to his person loosly with a pair of cords on either end which are tied in loose knots to his breastplate and right pauldron. The breastplate is blackened steel, specially enchanted to be silent and light. The pauldrons on either shoulder are leather dyed to match the dark color scheme. From Under the breastplate extends a heavy woolen coat with a similar ring reinforcment to his half-cloak that extends to his mid thigh. His legs are adroned with simple trousers and boots, stained black. Over his person is a belt-like apperatus that holds various items Lex may use or need, including several types of his chosen weapon, the Battle Dart. In a sheath on the back of his belt are three daggers of varrying size and utility. Hidden under his coat is a fourth dagger known as the Wind Taker. If duty calls for it, Lex has a number of face masks and hoods he can wear as well. Despite his "Official" assassin's outfit, a true assassin has many faces, and no one outfit defines Lex "on the job". Category:Characters Category:Lian